1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods configured to produce electrical discharges in compositions, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods configured to produce electrical discharges in compositions that comprise mixtures of materials, such as a mixture of a material having a high dielectric constant and a material having a low dielectric constant (e.g., a composition of a liquid having a high dielectric constant and a liquid having a low dielectric constant, a composition of a solid having a high dielectric constant and a liquid having a low dielectric constant, and similar compositions). The present invention further relates to systems and methods configured to produce materials, such as by material modification and/or material synthesis, resulting, in part, from producing electrical discharges in compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of systems and methods for producing electrical discharges are disclosed, for example, in Electrical Discharges in Polar Organic Liquids, Plasma Processes and Polymers, Volume 6, Issue 11, pages 741-750 (Nov. 14, 2009) by Selma M. Thagard, Kazunori Takashima, and Akira Mizuno.